Devon Granger
by jellybean1990
Summary: Devon Granger was the 2 year old nephew of Hermione Granger. He will bring together his aunt with the Malfoy heir.
1. Chapter 1

The war had ended and Hermione went back to look for her brother's house. Nobody knew that she had a brother not harry or the Weasley's or the order exempt one Draco Malfoy. Draco had changed sides when harry and Dumbledore offered him and his mother protection. From then on Hermione and Draco became the brains of the planning along with Remus over the 4 months they became friends. They unknowingly flirted with each other which pissed Ron off. Hermione fell to her knees of one of her best friend's house, Noah Everson. Noah belonged to a pure-blooded family from America along with his sister Katie. Hermione could not find her brother or his wife and her nephew, so she went to Noah house as he said he would keep them safe. What she found though brought her to her knees. When Noah was looking after her nephew Benjamin and Elisa Granger along with her mother and father were killed in a random attack on a muggle village were they had worked.

"what about Devon?" Hermione chocked out.

"Mi Devon is fine he is up stair with Katie in the nursery. I am so sorry I knew I should have gone with them but they instated and you know how ben could get" Noah brought Hermione into his arms and rocked her back and forth until she stopped crying.

When she stopped crying she stood up and walked upstairs to the nursery. Katie looked up from the toys her and 2 year old was playing she gave Hermione a sad smile.

"Devon auntie Mi-mi is here"

The beautiful toddler turned around and rushed towards his beloved auntie on unsteady feet. Hermione caught him and lifted him into her arms. Devon buried his face into her neck as she did to his. Hermione knew that he didn't understand what was going on so she knew she had to keep her emotions in check. Devon looked like his father in so many ways but unlike Benjamin and Hermione he took after Elisa with his dirty blonde hair.

2 months went by and Draco, Harry, Ginny and Ron had yet to hear of Hermione. They had enough and made their way to her flat when they got to the front door they heard a giggle. Draco knocked on the and after 5 minutes or so Hermione opened the door with Devon on her hip.

"what are you doing here?" she asked still in shock.

"shouldn't we be asking you" Ron snapped "I know you two were friends but sleeping with him"

"shut up Ronald Draco and I have never slept together" she hissed causing Devon to get fussy "hey baby boy its ok aunt Mi-mi didn't meant to snap. Guys come on in and I will explain."

After her explanation all the anger and confusion from her friend's eyes disappeared. Devon began to fuss once more in now Ginny's arms before Hermione could get up Draco had taken Devon out of Ginny's arms and began to sooth him he jiggled him and talked to him calmly until he fell asleep in his arms. Hermione watched Draco with love field eyes she still had yet to realise it but her friends did they could see it. Devon was going to bring them together. and


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of months went by and Hermione had set up her book shop with the help of her friends. She name it 'Happily ever after', it had both muggle and magical books. Hermione placed Devon into his playpen which was behind the counter when the bell rang.

"Welcome to 'happily ever after, how can I help you today?" Hermione said turning.

"A kiss would be nice" Draco said with a paper bay in his hands pointing to his cheek.

"It depends, what's in the bag?" Hermione said placing a hand on her hip.

"Chocolate brownies for you and milky bar buttons for the little monster" Hermione kissed him on the cheek then watched him come behind the counter and pick Devon up. "Hey monster"

"Rawww"

"Have you been good for Auntie mi-mi?"

"Yep"

"Awe, you are lucky to have a husband and son that are so handsome" an elderly witch cooed.

"We not" Hermione started but was cut short.

"She knows" Draco said wrapping his other arm around Hermione's shoulder. Once the woman had paid for her books she left and Hermione hit Draco around the head.

"How could you lie to that woman Draco?"

"Oh come on you have to admit that Devon could pass of to be my son"

"I shall admit nothing"

"You love me and you know it"

"Keep dreaming" Hermione said but in her mind she was saying 'of course I love you'.

"Hey Mion, my mother has come back from her travels with Aunt Andy and wants to meet you and Devon. Come to mine around 6pm?" Draco said hoping she would say yes.

"Now why would I do that?" Hermione teased "of course, what are we having?"

"Well mother has taken a liking to pizza so I thought I would order take-out if that is OK by you."

"I love pizza, how about you Dev?"

"Pizza!" Devon cheered.

"Well we got our answer, see you tonight" Draco kissed Devon on the forehead then Hermione on the cheek very close to her lips before leaving the shop.

"Oh boy" Hermione sighed.

-()-

At 6pm Hermione and Devon arrived at Draco's house, the house was not too far from Hermione's flat and shop. Malfoy manor was burnt to the ground by some leftover death-eaters looking for revenge. Luckily most of the valuables had a protective spell on them so the were unharmed. Draco's new house was built over the ruins. **(see profile for picture of the new manor).** Hermione knocked on the door and a small house elf appeared. The elf was dressed in a blue child's gingham dress.

"You must be Missus Mione and young Master Devon" the house elf said with a lot of confidence.

"Yes we are and who might you be?"

"Tiny, missus. I will show you to the sitting room." the small elf lead her down the hall.

"Do you get paid?"

"Yes Master Draco insists that we get paid, clothing, lodging and holidays. We tell him we don't need it but he is stubborn." Hermione smiled at the little elf.

"How long have you been with the Malfoy family?"

"Since Master Draco was a baby"

"Are there many house elves?"

"10 elves including Tiny, Mistress Narcissi says many hands make of light work. With lots of us, we are lest tired. Now here we are" Tiny said opening the double doors.

Hermione was very glad that the manor was all light and airy with all neutral colours. Narcissa was sitting in an arm chair by the fire place with a photo album in her lap, she looked up when she heard the door open.

"Hello Miss Granger lovely to see you again and you must be Devon?"

"Yes this Devon" Hermione said

"Could I hold him?"

"Devon do you want a cuddle with Draco's mummy?" Devon nodded and throw himself in Narcissa's arms. "sorry about that he does that a lot"

"Its fine Draco used to do the same when she was younger"

"Talking about me are we?" Draco said strutting into the room. He kisses his mother on the cheek, Devon on the head and Hermione on her cheek very close to her lips as he had done before. "hello monster"

"Draco!" Devon shouted out in excitement. "we have pizza?"

"Sure monster shall I go and get the menu's" quick as a flash Draco was back with the menu's.

They ordered 4 Extra large pizza's pepperoni, Hawaiian, meat feast and a veggie feast with stuffed crust. They also ordered garlic bread, chips, 4 chocolate deserts and drinks.

"Draco dear I think you went a little over board" Narcissa said sitting back after eating only half a pizza.

"Well we can keep then and eat them later." Draco said as he held Devon' s plate for him as she sat on Hermione's lap.

"Hermione dear I insist that you and Devon stay the night" Narcissa said knowing Hermione was too well mannered to turn the invitation down. Narcissa could see that her son and Hermione were smitten with each other.

"OK and thank you"


	3. Chapter 3

Draco lead Hermione to one of the guest rooms, the one that was opposite his bed room. He placed a sleeping Devon in a travel cot, he pressed a kiss to Devon's forehead before walking over to Hermione.

"Good night Mion."Draco said kissing her cheek right next to her lips, like he always does.

"Good night Draco."

-12am-

Hermione was still awake, the thoughts that were running around in her head was those of a tall blonde that was merely a couple of steps away from him. Hermione didn't know when her feelings changed from friendship to lover with Draco, all she did know was that she wanted him and she wanted him now. Hermione couldn't take it any longer, she stood from the bed and crept into the object of her desire.

Draco was a very light sleeper so when the door opened Draco woke. He watched Hermione sneaked into his room. Draco closed his eyes pretending to be asleep, he was very curious on what she was going to do.

Draco was very shocked when she straddled his hips and her soft petal like lips cover his. He couldn't help but begin to kiss her back. His hands glided up her legs to her ass.

"Draco, oh shit sorry I shouldn't have done ..."

"no you shouldn't have," Hermione frowned and began to move off of him but he held her in place.

"I should have." Draco claimed her lips with his, both of their hands began to wonder each others body. Before either knew it they were both naked and lying in the after glow of their love making.

"I love you" Draco whispered to a sleeping Hermione.

-0-

Hermione felt very warm when she woke the next day, the warmth was so soothing she began to snuggled further into the warmth. Hermione opened her eyes to see a well chiselled chest.

'shit it wasn't a dream' Draco moved sightly coursing Hermione to moan. 'shit he is still inside me'.

"Mmmmm, you feel so good Mion." Draco said thrusting his hips upwards.

Hermione sat up with a shocked look on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong baby?"

"What happened I thought I was dreaming?" Hermione said in a small voice.

Draco looked at Hermione in shocked look.


	4. Chapter 4

"Maybe I am still dreaming?" Hermione said talking to her self. "i mean the real Draco wouldn't have sex with me, so I have to be dreaming."

"Mion you are not dreaming" Draco said trying to control his urges. It was really hard not to thrust his hips up, as he did a moment ago. He wanted to fuck Hermione into the mattress, he wanted to fuck her so hard that she wont be able to move for a month. It didn't help that he was still inside her.

"But I must be" Hermione wiggled again and moaned.

Draco had enough, he snapped he flipped them over and began pounding into her as hard and as fast as he could go.

"Oh fuck Dra,Dra,Dracooooo" Hermione moaned out.

"is this a dream Mion? is it?" Draco growled into her neck. " Do you dream about me fucking your brains out?"

"Yes"

"Do you dream about me often?" Draco said slowing down.

"Every night, now move faster" Hermione said in ragged breath.

Draco complied and began moving faster and harder once more until they both came. Draco body went niggard before falling on top of Hermione, his head pillowed by her breasts.

"So you dream about me?" Draco said his voice muffled by her breasts.

"Stop acting cocky" Hermione said whacking him slightly on the head.

"I think I have yearned the right to be cocky" Draco murmured nipping at her breasts.

"Oh shut up." Hermione looked at the clock. "oh shit its 7am I need to check Devon."

Draco allowed Hermione to get up, she began looking for her clothes. Hermione picked her leggings up they were fine but her top was not. Draco stood up and walked into his closet, a moment later he came out with a green button down.

"Here"

"Thanks" Hermione put Draco's shirt on. "Draco?"

"Yes" he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Does this mean that were are together? Like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Hermione hope he would say yes but she fear he want a one time thing.

"You really think that I'm going to let you go now I have you? I'm not weasel I'm not stupid. Your are mine" Draco kissed his way up and down her neck.

"That is what I wanted to hear, I would have settled for a yes" Hermione giggle moving out of her new boyfriend's arms and headed to the door. "You'd better get dressed, your mother said breakfast at 7:30am"

Hermione walked into the room were Devon was to find him playing happily with his toys.

"Hey little man, shall I change your nappy then we can have some breakfast?"

"Food!" Devon giggled out. Yes Devon was a very big eater he could give the Weasley boys a run for their money.

-0-

Meanwhile on the other side of the manor Narcissa was gleaming as she stood in front of the Malfoy family tree. Hermione's name had appeared last night then between them was another branch. The fertilizing potion worked, she was going to be a grandmother.


	5. Chapter 5

Narcissa was humming and setting up the kitchen table while Sugar the elf was cooking when Draco, Hermione and Devon arrived for breakfast.

"Good morning and how are you this fine morning?" Narcissa asked.

Draco and Hermione look to the window where it shows a grey and wet day.

"What did you do Mother?"

"What makes you think I did any thing?"

"Fine I will believe you for now. Mion, are we still meeting up with Harry, Ginny and Weasley today?"

"As far as I know yes."

Narcissa smiled to herself as she watched them gravitate towards each other.

-0-

Ginny smirked when Draco and Hermione arrived, Draco had Devon on his hip and his hand on Hermione's lower back. 'they've had sex' she thought. Harry and Ron were oblivious though, they always have been.

"Hello boys, Ginny." Hermione greeted sitting down in the booth.

"Well aren't you cheery today," Ginny said once the boys talking about quidditch. "Did you and Draco get together?"

"Is it that obvious?" Ginny nodded "Yes, I thought I was dreaming when I woke up this morning but I wasn't luckily"

"I'm happy for you. How is he in bed?"

"Ginevra Weasley, I don't ask how Harry is in bed but he is amazing." Hermione said checking to see if the boys were listening.

"I'm happy for you, you both deserve to be happy." she said as the waiter came to the table.

"What can I get for you today Mr Malfoy?" He handed the menu's over to the five adults.

"Jerry can we have a 3 butter-beer, 2 eleven wine and a pumpkin juice."

"Very good Mr Malfoy." Jerry we and collected their drinks. When he came pack he asked. "and for lunch?"

"I will have the Greek salad for starter, T-bone steak with chips for main and the Devilish chocolate brownie for desert. Devon will have the children's burger and Ice-cream and Mion will have the Greek salad with pâté, the spinach cannelloni and the devilish chocolate brownie. What about you guys?"

Harry and Ron looked at Draco very confused but gave their order then Ginny gave hers. Once the waiter had left Ron turned to Draco and Hermione.

"Why did you order for her and Devon? I think she can order for herself." Ron said.

"It's what a gentleman does, the only reason I didn't order for Ginny is that I did not know her order. Mion orders the same thing each time we come here." Draco said smiling at Hermione, then turns to Harry and Ron. "So How is Auror training going?"

Harry and Ron were training to be an Auror, Ginny was a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies and Draco owned the Potion lab/shop next to Hermione. As the food arrived so did Tiny with Devon's Dummy.

"Misses left this," Tiny handed Hermione the dummy, Tiny looked at the plate and picked it up. "Misses must not eat pâté its bad for the Baby"

The little elf popped out then back in with a plain Greek salad.

"Tiny, what baby?" Draco asked.

"The one in misses tummy." Tiny to prove her point placed her hand on Hermione's flat stomach.

"How do you know?"

"Tiny is and elf and we know these things."

"I can't be"

"How far along is she Tiny?" Ginny asked

"About 8 hours, if you don't believe Tiny look at the Family tree." Tiny was getting a bit upset.

"Sorry Tiny, we are just in shock." Hermione said with a smile.

" Before you go Tiny, does my mother know any thing about this?" Draco asked.

"Yes Master Draco, Missus Cissy put a fertilizing potion in Misses Drink"

With that the little elf left the restaurant.

"Well we will finish our meal then we will talk to mother" Draco said calmly.

They all sat in silence then Draco and Harry Paid the bill with the promise from Ron, when he gets his next pay check he will pay them back, they headed to Draco home to face his mother.


	6. Chapter 6

Narcissa was sitting in the living room with her knitting needles. After Molly and her became friends, Molly taught her how to knit. Narcissa had a started on little blue booties with the hopes her son would act on his feelings with Hermione. She jumped as the door opened with slight force and turned to see the little group.

"Oh hello Devon" Narcissa quickly made her way to the bouncing baby boy and took him out of Hermione's arms. "What do I owe the visit for.?"

"The fertilizing potion." Draco said glaring slightly at his mother.

"What fertilizing potion?" Narcissa said in an innocent voice.

"The one you gave to Mion and don't say you didn't, Tiny doesn't know how to lie."

"Shoot I forgot about that, well you to were flitting around each other for to long so I put a fertilizing potion in her drink. How was I supposed to know you were already having intercourse? How far did Tiny say you were pregnant?"

"Well it was 8 hours but its more like 9 now" Hermione said looking down at her hands.

"And What do you think of it?" Narcissa addressed Ron, Ginny and Harry.

"Well I know Ginny and I were expecting them to end up together but it was a bit of a shock." Harry said as Ginny intertwined her hands with his. "We will support them."

"What of you Mr Weasley?" Narcissa says eyeing the redheaded boy.

"I think it is a Load of Bull shit"

"Ronald!"

"What it is? You must have gone at it for some time to become pregnant and you must be embarrassed by it or you would have told us."

"Listen here Weasley up until last night Mion and I had never had Intercourse and if you don't believe me then get out of my house."

"Draco remember Malfoy rule number 5"

Draco stared at his mother for a few moments before taking Hermione hand and leading them to the library. Everyone was following and watched as Draco went to the a book on the podium.

"Rule 5, A Malfoy heir must not be born out-of-wedlock, if this happens the child will not survive a week out of the womb." Draco looked up in horror. "That is barbaric."

"THUMP" Everyone turned to see Hermione hit the ground.

Draco rushed to Hermione and lifted her into his arms and laid her down on the nearest sofa.

"Tiny!" the little elf appeared and went straight over to Hermione.

"Misses and baby is OK she fainted."

"Thank you" Hermione woke up and looked Draco straight in the eye.

"I don't want my baby to die" The tears freely flowing down her face.

Devon wriggled out of Narcissa's arms and ran over to his aunt, he patted her cheek. "No cry, Daco, me all better"

"Thank you sweetie" Hermione pulled Devon on to her lap and kissed his forehead.

Draco walked to a book-case and pulled one book causing it to open. He walked inside then a few moment past and he came back out. Hermione was in shock when he pulled her and Devon out of the library and down to the lake.

"What are we going to do Draco?" Hermione asked. "Is there any thing to stop our child dying?"

"There is one way and I didn't think it would happen straight away. Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

"What? Draco we only started going out this morning, what if we grow to hate each other again? What if we.."

"What if the moon falls down on us? What if the world ends? Or worst, what if you stop reading?. Mion I love you and I think I have since you punched me in 3rd year and it's not just about keeping our child alive I would have married you anyway. Yes it is soon than I thought but it doesn't change my feelings for you."

"And Devon?"

"Oh come on Mion, I've loved this little monster since I first met him."

"My answer is Yes but you must promise me you will never leave me for someone else. I couldn't cope if I lost you."

"I promise." Draco pulled Hermione in to his arms and kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione smiled to herself as she was completing her inventory at her bookshop with her friend and employee Katie, she was now 3 months along and hers and Draco's wedding was in a weeks time. As she was placing a book back on its shelf she couldn't help but stare at her engagement ring.

_-Flashback-_

_Draco and Hermione quickly remembered that they still had now their little nephew in their arms. They pulled back then planted a kiss on each of Devon's cheeks._

"_Yucky" Devon squealed wiping his cheeks._

"_Draco, what was in that room you went into?"_

"_Well we Malfoy's never by our jewellery, all we have to do in enter that room think about the piece you want for either yourself or someone else and it will appear in your hand. I went and made you an engagement ring."_

_Draco held up his hand showing Hermione a Platinum Budding Willow Ring , he slid it on to her ring finger. (see profile for pic)_

"_I knew Elven jewellery would suit you." Hermione stared down at the beautiful ring and an idea popped in to her head but before she could voice it Draco said. "Don't worry I will let Harry use it for Ginny."_

_Hermione smiled once more before kissing him._

_-end of flashback-_

A lot had happen in these 3 months, Blaise and Pansy had announced that they were 4 ½ months pregnant as did Theo and Millicent who were 2 ½. Ron started getting used to the idea of Hermione becoming and birthing a Malfoy, he also began dating Katie. Ginny had stopped playing for the Holyhead harpies much to Molly's delight due to unknown circumstances, Hermione had her own theory's though. Also Hermione and Devon had moved in with Draco and Narcissa.

"Hermione, are you OK?" Katie asked her friend with a knowing smile. "Is it to-day Harry proposing to Ginny?"

"Yeah, they should be on their picnic now, so all we have to do is wait."

"Today is also when you find out what your little one is. Your appointment is in 30 minutes so your lover-boy should be here in I say 3 minutes." And in exactly 3 minutes the bell on the door rang as Draco walked thought.

-0-

Draco almost was bouncing in his seat while they waited in one of the ultrasound rooms for the Mediwitch/Healer to come. Hermione was quite large for three months along, she was bigger than Pansy.

"Ms Granger and Mr Malfoy its nice to see you I am Healer Jamieson. We are going to have the first look at your baby, I am right in thinking you want to know the gender?"

"Yes that's right" Hermione said just above a whisper.

Healer Jamieson whispered a spell and ran her wand over Hermione's stomach, on the large screen two shapes appeared.

"Congratulation you are having Twins and they are …..."

-0-

Later that night Draco and Hermione had invited the Weasley clan and Harry, Noah and Katie, Blaise and Pansy, Theo and Millicent,Ted, Andromeda, Remus, Nymphadora and Teddy for supper. As soon as they all arrived Harry and Ginny told everyone about their engagement. Ginny wore an Art Deco engagement platinum yellow diamond ring on her finger. Harry thanked Draco once again for letting him use the room. Hermione and Draco decided to let them have today and they would tell everyone tomorrow. After dinner while Teddy, Victoire and Devon played on the floor Ginny gasped. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Hermione didn't you find out the gender of the baby today?"

"The Babies" Hermione corrected "Yes"

"Babies? As in more than one?" Ron asked.

"Yes"

"Well what are they?" Ginny urged on.

"Both boy's" Hermione announced and everyone congratulated them.


	8. Chapter 8

**(All outfits are on my profile under polyvore)**

The music started and Teddy, Victorie and Devon walks down the aisle. Each boy standing either side of Victorie holding her hands. Once they reached the end of the aisle Teddy and Victorie went a sat with their parents, while Devon ran to Draco and took his hand. All in attendance awed at him the watched as Ginny and Katie walked down the aisle in their matching bridesmaids dresses. They came to a stop opposite of Blaise and Theo.

The music stopped and the wedding march began, all stood and faced the door.

Hermione is a vision in white in an A-Line V-neck Spaghetti Straps Court Train and an elven necklace and tiara. Along with her engagement ring, which was now on her right ring finger, she wore her mother's ruby heart engagement ring on her middle finger of her right hand.

Ron and Harry walked her down the aisle, they all were a mess when Hermione asked them to walk her down the aisle. She said apart from her father and grandfathers she couldn't think of anyone better to give her way. Only her mother's parents were still living but they live in Italy.

Draco's eyes never left Hermione's as hers didn't leave his. Kingsley smiled at the couple and began the ceremony.

"We are here today to witness the bonding and marriage of Draco Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Jean Granger. Who gives this woman to his man?"

"We her Brothers and best friends do." Harry and Ron kissed each cheek and went and sat down.

"The couple have written their own vows. Draco would you like to start?"

"Mion, you are my one, my true and only love. I will never want anther and will be there through the good and the bad. I love you my Lioness."

"Hermione, now you."

"Draco you have confused me from day one. I have hated you, loathed you and most of all I love you. You are my soul mate, My Dragon."

"Now with the exchanging of rings I pronounce you Husband and wife. Take your wand and connect the tips."

Draco took his wand out of his pocket while Hermione took her red rose bouquet from Ginny and pulled out her wand from between the stems. The tips joined and Kingsley began to mutter a spell in latin.

"Obsecro autem vetere foedere magica justo duo homines et vitae." **(I call upon ancient magic to bound these two human beings in magic and life.) **

Silver and gold glittery substance came out of each of their wands. It surrounds them before moulding into one and returning to their joined wands.

"I now pronounce you bonded for life. Draco you may now kiss your bride."

Draco stepped forward taking her face in his hands, he tilted her chin up. He bent his head and captured her lips with his. When they pulled away Draco picked Devon up, intertwined his free hand with Hermione's and leading them down the aisle. They didn't have to go far for the reception as it was in the Ball room of the manor and the wedding was in the large sun-room.

The reception was in full swing, the speeches and the cake was done and before they knew it Hermione and Draco was getting ready to leave for their wedding night. Their honeymoon would start tomorrow, they were taking Devon with them to Italy.

Draco had booked the honeymoon suit at a nearby hotel. Once they were there Draco didn't waste any time and got them both de-clothed.

Draco smiled as he saw Hermione's rounded stomach and swollen breast. He leaned in and kissed her again with his hands wondering. Each moan excited him making him even harder. He gently laid her down on the soft bed, he suckled her breast as he dry humped her. When she was ready he thrusts into her gently and takes her over and over until they fall a sleep in each others arms.


End file.
